Grace
Grace McClellan is a main character in the fifth season, New Frontier. She made her first appearance in the third episode of the fifth season, "The Cabinet." In terms of the series narrative, Grace is a politician who, after overthrowing Amy, became the President of VMK and launched the War on Tomorrowland and the War on Xerxes. Grace is based on one of the creaters of OVMK, a failed reboot to the game VMK. The events between OVMK and New Frontier ''are expected to parallel. Appearances ''New Frontier Grace made her first appearance in the third episode, "The Cabinet" as Amy's Secretary of State. She and her boyfriend, Aaron, have a secret plot to overthrow the President, using Vice President Nicholas Walsh as a pawn. In "The Vice President," Grace and Aaron approached Nicholas with a faked petition to have Amy overthrown. He quickly took the bait, much to the delight of the two. In "The Impeachment," Grace finally seized control after both Amy and Nicholas were impeached and resigned. She named Aaron as her VP. In "The People," Grace declared war on Tomorrowland. She later implemented a new economy in VMK in which people randomly receive luxury items to circulate "rare." This policy is the direct reflection of the economy in OVMK, of which the real Grace was a part. Grace reappeared at the end of "The Colors." She invited Deeba into her office to have a talk, which would later be an interrogation of what Deeba knows. Grace is convinced she is harmless until Deeba produces the letter she received in "The Visitor." This provokes Grace enough to have her killed. Deeba escapes with Blake. Grace wins the War in "The Victory" and arrests the Archduke and his Viceroys. When they escape, Grace makes her top three list of those she wants found: Deeba, Marie, and the Archduke. In "The Sparks," Grace meets with Xerxes in a meeting in which she is given the task of overthrowing Amy and Nicholas and starting the War on Tomorrowland. This explains her actions for the majority of the season. With the help of Marie's "friend," Val, Grace learns of Marie's foul intentions and launches the War on Xerxes. In "The Fifth Xerxes," Grace was revealed to be the Xerxes. She used Aaron as her duplicate and Kevin as her puppet to unleash her reign of terror. She was subsequently killed by the Mailman in an intense standoff. ''Renaissance'' Grace made a guest appearance as Xerxes in "The Red Soldier." She refused to work with the Necromancer on two occassions. ''2016 Specials'' Grace returned in "The Mother of the Cult of Gallifrey" when she located the lost Xerxes Diary in Erut Nevda, killed the woman in possession of it, and initiated herself as the Fifth Xerxes. Later, she put the Diary back in the Library of Orrupt, upset at the Diary's contents. Character Namesake Grace's name is taken directly from the person on whom she is based. Sexual Activity Toward the end of the season, Grace began to become something of a "slut." She sleeps with multiple people and often in very vulgar circumstances. Trivia *The real Grace had a cat named Momo. Producers wrestled with the idea of having Aaron and Momo both be people competing for Grace, but later opted to leave that storyline out. *Because Grace's character was kind of flat, producers turned her into a sex-craving lunatic. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Xerxes